New dd, all new problems
by Shink1
Summary: Its back again, and remember, this was deleted but now came back!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of digimon but the character Shink and Monkamon and all his forms I created ok? But whoever did create digimon is a genius!

As tk headed towards karis house he saw davis headed in the same direction. "hey davis" tk yelled. "hi there tz" davis yelled back. Davis thought how great it would be if to was not there to get in his way with kari but he knew that would never be true. "where u headed to tl?" davis inquired. "To karis to take her to school and she said she met a new dd like us." "oh really that will be awesome" I hope he dosent move on kari davis thought. When they reached the Kamiyas house, kari was standing with a new kid who had red hair that was barely showing through a black cap, he was about 6' tall and was wearing a sweat shirt with the picture of an eagles head on it. "kari is this the new dd u told me about?" tk asked. "yea, he name is shink, he just moved here from america and will be living in ur building." "really?" tk asked. Good, he wont be with kari davis thought. "but for right now hes staying with me and Tai until his parents are finished unpacking." NOOOOOOOO davis echoed throughout his head. " hey davis lets go" " oh sorry guys, wait up!" 

When they reached the school the rest of the new dd's were waiting. "so whos the new guy?" Cody asked in his usual curious way. "my name is shink, and ur cody, yolei, and ken." shink said while pointing to each in turn. "wow kari, u really told him a lot about us huh?" ken inquired. "hee hee, yea I did, I thought it would impress u guys and help u accept him into the group." "So shink, what is ur digimon?" Davis yelled in such a cocky manner that it made kari turn in disgust. " well, his name in Monkamon but in this world just call him Banamon." shink replied while opening his backpack. Out popped a little brown head with small searching eyes and a banana peel on his head. "hello"he said in a high pitched voice" how are u all today, my name is banamon." he smiled the cutest little smile that made yolei and kari say ahhhhh. They both raced over to pet him and that really got davis fumed. So what if he is cute and can smile, Demiveemon can do the same stuff. The friends walked into the school to the digi port that they used. Yolei typed in the command to open the program and they all went into the digi world. All of their friends digi-volved to their rookie forms and when banamon did he was a chubby little monkey with a bannana peel on his head, and 2 banana peels for arms. As soon as they entered the digi world, they could see their were problems. The area they entered that used to be a lush jungle, was completely destroyed and smoking. They saw different little digimon walking around in pain. As they helped the ones that were badly injured they all wondered, who or what did this. Kari went to see if any digimon were wondering around to far away to see. She saw a shadow jump and yelled "hello, is anyone there?" Out popped a giant group of Gazimon. Oh no she yelled for they looked ready to fight. "help me guys," she screamed. All of her friends ran in to help. When they arrived everyone started to attack. Armodillomon rolled around to try and scatter them. Hawkmon threw his feather and cut a few down. Veemon used his vee head but and took another down. Monkamon used his Banana rang and took 3 across the head knocking them unconscious. Patamon and Gatomon used boom bubble and their claws to take the last few down. Right before they died, the ones that did, one of the Gazimon yelled, "u shall not find our master hehehe." While the others were wondering what he meant, shink got this worried look on his face and disappeared into the forest. When the others noticed he was gone they called his name but with no luck. 

Why did shink leave, who is this master? Find out in ch. 2!  



	2. ch2

I don't own digimon but its cool, and no flaming please!  
  
Kari and the others went all over the jungle to find there new friend Shink. But they couldn't seem to find him anywhere. TK was searching near an old stream when he heard the sound of yelling. "Why did he follow us here Monkamon? I don't want our new friends to get hurt." "I know what you mean Shink, but what can we do?" "Well monkamon, we may have to just move again, that may be all we can do"  
  
Just then, TK burst out of the forest sayin," No shink, me and the other dd's will be here to help you with any problems you may have." "I know this TK but this master has destroyed all of my friends and their digimon. He is just to strong for everyone who has come up against him. What could you guys do that the American dd's couldn't. I know that you guys saved the world quite a few times but I just don't know."  
  
"Don't worry Shink," Kari said as she came in following the sounds of voices. " we will find a way to help you" She then smiled her most cheerful smile and gave Shink a hug. Davis and the others came in to(Just as kari hugged shink making davis fume). "Yea don't worry shink, well all help you.(even if you did move in on my girl)" "What was that davis?" kari asked. "Oh nothing I was just thinking" "there's something I never thought id see." Yolei said.  
  
"ok shink, we need all the info on this master you seem to know so much about." TK started," like who is he, why is he after you and where did he come from?"  
  
"Ok, it all started back in America. Me and the other American dds were taking our digimon friends out on a picnic. First there was ryan, he had a small dino digimon named rex, Meredith had wolfamon, and me with monkamon. We saw a nice forest we might go check out. But the moment we walked in, bad stuff started happening. First, ryan and rex fell into a hole. We went to go pull him out but when we went to look in the hole, there was no one there, just a black abyss. Monkamon threw one of his banana peel arms down to see if he could catch anything, but there was nothing there. Sadly, we went in search of who might of done this to our friend. Next, Meredith fell over a root. I stopped to help her when a hole opened up under me to suck me in. me and monkamon fell in and just kept falling. When I woke up, I was in a cell. Next to me was Meredith and ryan. They had just woken up to. We looked around and saw our digimon were on the other side of the room in cells just like ours. There was nothing we could do to help them, so we just waited. After about an hour, a giant digimon that looked like a pinwheel came floating in. he had blades as coming out of his center area that was a hypnotic spinning wheel. On each blade he had an eye on it. He then spoke to us," digidestined of America, I need your help to destroy the dd's of japan. Will you help me?" when we refused, he became very angry and said he would kill all of us until we would help him. First he went to ryan's cage took him out, and started spinning his central area, ryan fell asleep and was taken away, he did the same to Meredith, and their digimon. I was the only one left. But right before he came to my cage, monkamon threw his bananarang and hit my cell door shattering it. While the dust was settling, me and monkamon escaped and ran to the airport to make our way here. We both knew that Pinwheelmon was scared of you. So we hoped that maybe you could help us. And that is where our story ends. I just hope that our friends are still alive so that we can help them." When shink finished his story, he broke down crying. Yolei, tk, kar, and cody came to comfort him. Davis sat to think about what he just heard. "ok shink, well help you." "Really?" shink cried in surprise. "Yea its our duty to help all dd's."  
  
So theyre helping shink huh? Well, lets hope they can do something good. Read more in ch.3, and r&r 


	3. ch3

I don't own digimon ok?

Well, here it is my friends. The 3rd chapter of the Digimon fan-fic ive been writing

Are you ready?

When the other dd's had told shink that they would help him, he was overjoyed. He could finally get his friends Ryan and Meredith back. They decided to head back to the real world to get help. "hey izzy," Yolei called. " we need your help." "Sure, what is it." Yolei explained the situation to him and all the other Digi-destined as they gathered them. "so that is our situation." "im glad you came to get us" tai said. "thank you for helping me you guys. I will make it up to you some day." "don't worry shink," Matt said. "weve been helping people for years. And you are our friend. So we will be here for you!" Shink broke down crying he was so happy. He then told them the corridinates he had last been in when his friends and him were attacked.

"digi port, open" shink yelled. They were all transported into the digital world. Agumon where there waiting when they got the message they all rushed over. "ok you guys" he said in his squeaky like voice. "lets go save Shinks friends" "YEA!" all the others yelled. 

They traveled to where the hole that ryan had fallen into. "so this is it huh shink?" Davis asked. "yea," he replied sadly. "this is the spot where ryan fell through" his mind flashed back to the time when he tried to help ryan but couldn't. He had felt so helpless. But now, he knew he could do something. Shink put a brave determined look on, and raced on ahead. The others all followed him and he took them to the spot where he and Meredith fell through. He said " ok guys, this is the only way I know in, so lets go!" he and the others jumped in. When they hit the bottom, pinwheelmon was waiting for them. "HAHAHAHAHAHA,thank you shink, you led the Japanese digi destined right to me." "NOOOOOOO!" shink yelled. 

What will become of them? And did shink plan this? I hope not! Find out in the last chapter!


	4. ch4

Alright, the moment uv all been waitin for, the last chapter in the digimon fan fic ive been writin.

that's right, the 4th chapter! No flaming please.remember,I don't own digimon L . though I wish I did.

"Hahahahaha," Pinwheelmon chortled. "I have you now dig destined. "I swear you guys" shink said. "I didn't know this would happen" "Its ok," kari replied. "We know you wouldn't do this to us. Pinwheelmon is just sick and demented." "oh you think so do you? Well, you shall be the first to DIE!" "NO!" Tk,shink,davis,and tai yelled. Shink, Tai, and TK jumped in front of kari and readied there digimon to fight. Agumon digivolved to greymon, patamon to angemon, and monkamon to…………GORILLOMON. He looked like a giant gorrila with a bananna peel in his hand and peels for arms. In the peel was the actual banana. "who is that" yolei asked. "its gorillomon"shink replied. "he has an attack called banana blast. He is really strong." NOVABLAST, HAND OF FATE, BANANA BLAST! The three digimon fired there attacks at pinwheelmon. He fell to one of his blades and fired. PINWHEEL BLADES! He started spinning really fast and coming towards our heroes. He hit greymon and angemon. But Gorillomon had dodged at the last second. 

While they were fighting, ken, matt, and kari went to look for Meredith and ryan. They found them in cells at the end of the hall. "Ryan,Meredith!"matt yelled. They looked up surprised. "Who are you?" ryan questioned. "Friends of shink"matt replied. "come on, were getting you out of here" They grabbed them, and their digimon and raced down the hall. "We have to help shink" Meredith and ryan yelled. Gorillomon was on the ground in really bad shape. The two rookies, rex and wolfomon, dna digivolved with gorillomon. 

"Whoa, I didn't know your rookies could digivolve with Gorillomon." davis yelled. "yea, they can only do it at certain times though. And only when they are really in trouble." When the 3 were done digivolving, out came…….MONXOMON! His 2 peels hardened into swords and he raced at Pinwheelmon. DOUBLE POINT! He yelled. They hit pinwheelmon right in the spiral. Destroying him. When they were done, the digimon turned to show them a monkey with a helmet on and a wolf tail and very sharp teeth. The 3 de digivolved back to rookie and feinted.

When the 3 reawakened they were in the school. "where are we?" monkamon asked. "don't worry pal" shink answered. " we won and our friends are safe." "good" he replied then went back to sleep.

Shink decided to stay with his new friends and meet his old ones in the digi world every so often. He then started going out with kari. They became very close(and it really angered davis, but tk saw they were really in love and was ok with it). They will have more adventures don't worry!

Well, that's the end of that saga! PHEW! I'll write more if asked. Just tell me how the next one should go in the review and give me some ideas ok? Oh, and tell me if you really want me to write a new one!


	5. Afterward

Ok, I don't own digimon(but how I wish I did) and if I did I would be tk. Ok, my friend(nyx) said I should continue new dd. So I did, and this is all davis bashin and lots of takari! Read on my loyal fans! I don't own Meredith or ryan or there digimon. Meredith and ryan are 2 friends of mine!

The 5th paragraph starts at shink pov ok?And this is just the afterward alright?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As shink walked down the hallway at odaiba, he thought of all the great things that had happened since the pinwheelmon incident.After that, he got his friends ryan and Meredith to move to japan. And now he was working on getting tk and kari together. 

"Hey tk" "huh, oh hey kari" "tk, shink said u wanted to ask me something?" 

"Yea, kari will u go out with me?" "OH YES TK! I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, they started going out, and it was all thanx to shink. He started dating Meredith(A/NMeredith, this is all made up so no killing me in school ok, and anyway, u know I have a crush on u!). ryan as alone but he was alright with that. Tk and shink did aloth of double dating, and they were also living together since shink's parents stayed in america.

On one of these dates, davis showed up at the front door. "Hey TA, I heard uv been dating my girl(A/Nthey were dating for about 3 weeks now, so davis is an idiot!) "yea, and shes not ur girl."

After that, the 2 started fighting. I jumped in to help tk and beat davis up pretty badly. He left all bloody and crying like a 3 year old. We were all laughing, even kari. After that, davis never tried to split the 2 up again. This made us all pretty happy. And then, the day came. It was time for graduation. We were all really happy. After the ceremonies, we all watched as tk asked kari to marry him. She said yes and now they have 2 kids. They both have digimon, a girl with gatomon and a boy with patamon. They named there boy after me, shink, the one who brought them together. Me, well, me and Meredith broke up but are still good friends. i was tk's best man *sniff* and we are still really close. I was made tk's kids godfather, and am still single. So sad eh? Meredith later married davis (A/N ha ha Meredith) and ken and yolei were married. Me and cody went to college, and dorm together. Davis became a teacher and Meredith draws animes. Tk is in college and so is kari. Ryan became a digital world social worker. Ken is a scientest and yolei a house wife/ internet site designer. Im in college to become a youth pastor and cody is to become a lawyer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im all done! This is just the afterwards, tell me if I should do more with shink and crew. And if u have a character u want me to put on here tell me!*door slams in backround* shink, how dare u make me marry davis, I will kill u! ahhhh!~~~~~~~~*static*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R&R please ahhhhh! Get back here shink!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
